


the one where everything happens in the mc chat

by strawberrySouda (orphan_account)



Series: minecraft >:) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: .....yeah, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Minecraft, i had to look up fanmade redstone achievements for example, ive been playing.... so much minecraft lately, some of the minecraft commands/achievements may not be accurate but sh, this is for a yt au i wont be posting but it can stand alone!, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: gamerwife420: can you summon the ender dragonbabygangsta: NOPekoGecko: The whatstrawberrySouda: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY PLEASE ####### DONThoe4hope: /summon minecraft:ender_dragonstrawberrySouda: WE ARENT EQUIPPED TO HANDLE THE ENDER DRAGON PLEASE NAGITO DONTstrawberrySouda: NOOOOOOOOOOOObabygangsta: #### #### #### #### NAGITO WHY WOULD YOU ####### DO THAT





	the one where everything happens in the mc chat

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry
> 
> (no im not)

**gamerwife420** has created a new world

**hoe4hope** has joined the world

**babygangsta** has joined the world

**PekoGecko** has joined the world

**strawberrySouda** has joined the world

**<gamerwife420>** hi welcome 2 my creative mode world :))

**<strawberrySouda>** time 2 do some redstone kids

**<gamerwife420>** /gamemode survival

**<gamerwife420>** lol jk losers

**<babygangsta>** ####

**<babygangsta>** FIRST YOU TAKE AWAY MY CREATIVE MODE THEN YOU TAKE AWAY MY CURSING? REALLY CHIAKI?

**gamerwife420 ** has gotten the achievement: _ Taking Inventory _

**<PekoGecko>** How do I send messages

**<PekoGecko>** Oh

**<PekoGecko>** Well then

**<hoe4hope>** fuyuhiko kazuichi check discord

**<babygangsta>** why

**<hoe4hope>** do it

**<strawberrySouda>** nagito i'm scared

**<hoe4hope>** please just check it

**<babygangsta>** i'll check when kazuichi's ##### ### does

**<babygangsta>** CHIAKI IM GONNA ####### KILL YOU

**<strawberrySouda>** I ALREADY CHECKED AND YES NAGITO I WOULD LIKE THAT VERY VERY MUCH

**PekoGecko** has been blown up by a Creeper

**<PekoGecko> **Ah

**<PekoGecko>** Ok how do I get items

**<strawberrySouda>** right click and hold

**<PekoGecko>** Thank you Kazuichi :)

**PekoGecko ** has gotten the achievement: _ Taking Inventory _

**PekoGecko** has gotten the achievement: _ Getting Wood _

**gamerwife420** was slain by **babygangsta**

**babygangsta ** has gotten the achievement: _ Taking Inventory _

**<gamerwife420>** jesus you go afk for half a minute…

**<babygangsta>** it's what you deserve.

**PekoGecko** has gotten the achievement: _ Benchmaking _

**strawberrySouda** has gotten the achievement: _ Finding Redstone _

**strawberrySouda ** has gotten the achievement: _ Taking Inventory _

**<gamerwife420>** what the #### how

**<gamerwife420>** you never even got the time to mine achievement or the getting an upgrade one

**<gamerwife420>** how the #### how did you get redstone

**<strawberrySouda>** punched it

**<gamerwife420>** that's illegal

**PekoGecko** has gotten the achievement: _ Time to Mine _

**<strawberrySouda>** punched it

**<babygangsta>** im checkin discord hold up

**<hoe4hope>** ok thank u

**<babygangsta>** no nagito. thank y o u

**<hoe4hope>** are you taking me up on my offer?

**<babygangsta>** of course i am, i know opportunity when it slaps me in the face

**<gamerwife420>** no seriously how the #### did kazuichi get redstone

**babygangsta** has gotten the achievement: _ Diamonds! _

**<gamerwife420>** SERIOUSLY WHAT THE ####

**<gamerwife420>** NEITHER OF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT QUALIFICATIONS IM GOING TO CRY

**<gamerwife420>** NAGITO ARE YOU HACKING TO GIVE HIM ####

**<hoe4hope>** do you really think scum like me could hack a game that easily?

**<babygangsta>** im gonna punch you u arent scum

**<gamerwife420>** fair point there's no way you know how to hack minecraft

**strawberrySouda** has gotten the achievement: _ Getting Wood _

**strawberrySouda** has gotten the achievement: _ Benchmaking _

**strawberrySouda ** has gotten the achievement: _ Big Ideas _

**<gamerwife420>** oh god oh ####

**<babygangsta>** kazuichi is far too powerful

**<PekoGecko>** How do I mine

**<babygangsta>** right click + hold

**<strawberrySouda>** yall ####### arent ready

**<PekoGecko>** Thank you Fuyuhiko :)

**<babygangsta>** yee

**<hoe4hope>** what have i done

**PekoGecko** has gotten the achievement: _ Getting an Upgrade _

**PekoGecko** has gotten the achievement: _ Diamonds! _

**strawberrySouda** has gotten the achievement: _ Redstone Circuit _

**strawberrySouda** has gotten the achievement: _ Being Pushy _

**<babygangsta>** hey it's almost night does anyone have a house and can i come chill w/ u

**<hoe4hope>** ya i got u

**<gamerwife420>** but you havent gotten any achievements this whole time what the ####

**<hoe4hope>** sometimes my mc spazzes and doesn't give me achievements :(

**<gamerwife420>** bro thats so sad how do you even know what youre aiming for

**<hoe4hope>** i dont and its so upsetting

**<babygangsta>** its ok bro u got us

**<strawberrySouda>** NAGITO WYA ITS DARK

**<babygangsta>** YOU JUST PASSED US #######

**<strawberrySouda>** OH I THOUGHT THAT WAS PEKO'S HOUSE OK IM COMING IN

**<PekoGecko>** What is the problem with the dark

**<gamerwife420>** peko you sweet summer child

**<PekoGecko>** I am coming out of my mine

**<babygangsta>** peko i love you dearly but i cannot allow you to do that

**PekoGecko** has been shot by a Skeleton

**<PekoGecko>** Where are my items

**<PekoGecko> **They aren't with me anymore

**<strawberrySouda>** peko im so sorry but theyre gone

**<strawberrySouda>** unless you can find where you died

**<PekoGecko>** :( I have no idea where I died

**<babygangsta>** nagito im giving you my valuables

**<hoe4hope>** ok why

**<babygangsta>** gonna get peko's stuff and give it to her obviously

**<strawberrySouda>** shit me too im comin with

**<strawberrySouda>** we're gonna help you get ur stuff back peko!!!!! dont worry about it!!!

**<gamerwife420>** IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?????????

**<strawberrySouda>** ya

**<babygangsta>** i dont see why not

**<gamerwife420>** im not going to time set for you

**<babygangsta>** wouldnt expect you to

**<strawberrySouda>** ya it isnt needed thank u tho

**<gamerwife420>** uh ok have fun yknow, DYING

**<strawberrySouda>** aw thank u we will

**<babygangsta>** not til after we return the items tho its just common courtesy

**<PekoGecko>** Oh that isn't necessary I can look by myself

**<babygangsta>** i think the #### not peko ur gonna go hang with nagito til we get ur stuff :))

**<strawberrySouda>** !!! ^^

**<PekoGecko>** Ah

**<PekoGecko>** Thank you Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi :)

**babygangsta** has gotten the achievement: _ Monster Hunter _

**strawberrySouda** has gotten the achievement: _ Monster Hunter _

**<gamerwife420>** oh my god i cant wait for you two to die horribly

**<babygangsta>** not gonna happen sweetheart

**<strawberrySouda>** no we're on a mission 4 peko >:(

**<gamerwife420>** yall are really serious huh

**<gamerwife420>** nagito you've been quiet whats up

**<hoe4hope>** just expanding the house u kno

**<gamerwife420>** cool cool

**<PekoGecko>** How do I fly

**<gamerwife420>** you cant fly in survival mode???

**<PekoGecko>** Nagito is flying

**<hoe4hope> **??? ya i grabbed an elytra before chiaki switched us to survival

**<gamerwife420>** #### why didnt i think of that

**<hoe4hope>** lol

**<gamerwife420>** ugh i locked all of our gamemodes too god ######

**<babygangsta>** FOUND IT PEKO

**<PekoGecko>** Oh!

**strawberrySouda** has gotten the achievement: _ Diamonds! _

**<strawberrySouda>** on our way back now!!!!

**<PekoGecko>** You can keep the diamonds and Fuyuhiko you can keep something too

**<PekoGecko>** For helping :)!

**<strawberrySouda>** aw

**<strawberrySouda>** ok i appreciate it i really do! but its not necessary and im good with just redstone :))

**<babygangsta>** peko this is ur stuff u worked for im not keeping anything >:(

**<PekoGecko>** Aw

**<PekoGecko>** Why are you two so nice when no one else can see

**<babygangsta>** LISTEN

**<strawberrySouda>** i like to think im always nice :(

**<babygangsta>** I HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD

**<strawberrySouda>** anyway we can see the house!

**<hoe4hope>** u ARE always nice dont ever believe otherwise

**<strawberrySouda>** bro nagito ilysm thank u…. needed that bro

**<hoe4hope>** :pensive: :call_me:

**<hoe4hope>** forgot mc doesnt have emojis oops

**<strawberrySouda>** its ok bro i got it! :)

**<babygangsta>** nagito open the ####### door

**<hoe4hope>** omw

**strawberrySouda ** has gotten the achievement: _ Diamonds to You! _

**<PekoGecko>** :)!

**<babygangsta>** peko i would give my life for u

**<PekoGecko>** That's

**<strawberrySouda>** bro me too

**<PekoGecko>** Not necessary

**<PekoGecko>** Thank you, though?

**<babygangsta>** : )

**<gamerwife420>** oh god oh ####

**<gamerwife420>** cant believe yall didnt die smh

**<strawberrySouda>** thanks for having faith in us chiaki : )

**<babygangsta>** : )

**<strawberrySouda>** on our way 2 BEAT UR ###

**<gamerwife420>** OH GOD OH ####

**strawberrySouda** fell from a high place

**<strawberrySouda>** i.

**strawberrySouda** has left the world

**<gamerwife420>** LMAO

**<babygangsta>** FJGDFJGDFJGDFGJSDFOJ B R O

**strawberrySouda** has joined the world

**<strawberrySouda>** IM GONNA KMS

**<hoe4hope>** what would nekomaru say if he saw that :(

**<strawberrySouda>** oh god oh ####

**<strawberrySouda>** its joke

**<hoe4hope>** good bc im streaming and i know he's watching :) say hi 2 nekomaru bois and gals

**<PekoGecko>** Hello Nekomaru!

**<gamerwife420>** oh hey

**<babygangsta>** yo

**<strawberrySouda>** I PROMISE IM NOT ACTUALLY GONNA KMS ITS JOKE DFHGFDGHSFGJ N AG ITO

**<babygangsta>** kazuichi ur so ####### stupid ily bro

**<strawberrySouda>** bro… no romo but can we put our beds together

**<babygangsta>** sure bro… no romo

**<gamerwife420>** /give strawberrySouda minecraft:redstone 128

**<gamerwife420>** /give babygangsta minecraft:diamond_sword 3

**<gamerwife420>** for surviving and being an ally to the wlw goddess

**<babygangsta>** oh shit

**<hoe4hope>** /give PekoGecko minecraft:cake 64

**<gamerwife420>** how did you

**<gamerwife420>** what the ####

**<gamerwife420>** HOW DO YOU HAVE CHEATS YOU ####### PIECE OF ####

**<hoe4hope>** lol

**<hoe4hope>** didnt think that would work… must be my luck :)

**<gamerwife420>** YEAH NO #### HONEY

**<PekoGecko>** Nagito… why

**<hoe4hope>** u deserve 64 cakes peko :)))

**<PekoGecko>** Ah… Thank you Nagito :)!

**<gamerwife420>** alright u know what nagito

**<gamerwife420>** im gonna let you keep cheats

**<gamerwife420>** ONLY IF you dont abuse them and also let me get w/e i want

**<hoe4hope>** are u sure its not because you locked gamemodes and cheats for everyone and now im stuck like this?

**<gamerwife420>** .

**<gamerwife420>** shh

**<gamerwife420>** so i dont want to dirty my hands with this and im gonna make you do it

**<gamerwife420>** can you summon the ender dragon

**<babygangsta>** NO

**<PekoGecko>** The what

**<strawberrySouda>** FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY PLEASE ####### DONT

**<hoe4hope>** /summon minecraft:ender_dragon

**<strawberrySouda>** WE ARENT EQUIPPED TO HANDLE THE ENDER DRAGON PLEASE NAGITO DONT

**<strawberrySouda>** NOOOOOOOOOOOO

**<babygangsta>** #### #### #### #### NAGITO WHY WOULD YOU ####### DO THAT

**<strawberrySouda>** IM CRYING BYE

**<babygangsta>** NAGITO I HOPE YOUR APARTMENT IS LOCKED BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD IM GONNA ####### KILL YOU AND SPREAD YOUR ORGANS ALL THROUGHOUT THE ####### BLACK MARKET YOU BETTER PRAY FOR YOUR ####### ############# LIFE

**PekoGecko** has gotten the achievement: _ The End. _

**<hoe4hope>** did you just

**<gamerwife420>** YOU JUST #######

**<babygangsta>** how did you

**<strawberrySouda>** HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO KILL THE ENDER DRAGON WITH A GOLD ####### SWORD

**<PekoGecko>** Ultimate Swordswoman

**<gamerwife420>** THAT SHOULDNT EVEN BE POSSIBLE

**<PekoGecko>** Ultimate Swordswoman

**<babygangsta>** I CANT EVEN BEAT IT WITH AN ENCHANTED BOW AND AN ENCHANTED DIAMOND SWORD HOW THE #### DID YOU DO THAT

**<PekoGecko>** Ultimate Swordswoman

**Author's Note:**

> i liked strawberrySouda as a mc username so much that its my username now..... a h
> 
> update: its my pseud now too--


End file.
